Night Club
by kuro403
Summary: AU,I work at night club aka strip club i do my job then go home but one day all of that change when i met this customer. Sorry about sucky Summary! Yaoi, HxY, Beta by Athena Sapphire Night
1. Chapter 1

**Kuro: Hey everyone, Kuro here with yet another story. I know I have way too many BUT I just couldn't get this one out of my head. Soooo I had to write it! Hope you all enjoy all the work I put into it.**

**Athena: I am officially Kuro's Beta, and happy to help. I will apologize if I make any mistakes. **

**Hiei: Women….get on with the story.**

**Athena: Fine, fine. I'll start…anyways Kuro doesn't own anything but the Plot and the random Ocs. Warnings in this chapter are language, cursing will be written.**

**Chapter 1: The Club**

"_Thoughts" _"Talking"

It was a nice and cool fall morning outside; well it was until sound of banging woke up one of the inhabitants in an apartment building. Said inhabitant grumble a few choice curse words, before rolling out of his bed and walked towards the front door. Unhooking the locked chain on the door and opened it, he stuck his head out and looked towards the sound of yelling .His eyes landed on his neighbor.

"You cheating bastard! Get the hell out of my apartment, I don't ever want to see your cheating face again, go to your know good filthy fucking slut!" Said neighbor yelled. A few seconds passed and the unknown man had yet to leave.

"GET OUT!" The man jumped at the sudden noise, before taking off towards the elevator. The woman let out a small huff as she turned to go back inside, before her eyes landed on him.

"Oh Hiei, did I wake up?" A guilty look crossed her face.

"Yea..." He grumbled his voice still groggy from sleep.

"Oh dear, I am so sorry sweet heart." She quickly apologized, her guilt increasing.

"It's fine, just watch it next time. You're lucky the Land Lord wasn't here."

"Yea I am." She chucked, and Hiei nod once before closing his door and heading back to his room. Hiei quickly crawled in bed, got comfortable and in seconds fell back to sleep.

A few hours later, the sun's rays passed through the blinds and right into the sleeping Hiei's face. He let out a growl and pulled his covers up to cover his face, completely blocking the sun's rays, and started to doze off back to sleep when the alarm started to go off. Letting out another growl, he through off the covers and slammed his hand down on the offending object.

"Fucking Alarm…." He spoke look at the time, the bright red numbers blinking 1:36pm. "Damn it. I over slept again. So much for going grocery shopping today, I guess it will have to wait till tomorrow." Getting up he walked over to his dresser and grabbed his outfit for today, and went to the shower. A couple of minutes later, he emerged fully dress and ready to start the day when his phone went off.

"Hello?" His smoothed voice answered.

"Good Afternoon Hiei, getting ready to come in?"

"Yea, I'll be there later."

"Alright see you then. Bye."

"Bye." Hiei hang up before walking in the kitchen to make something to eat.

Flopping on the couch, he turned on the T.V while taking a bite of his sandwich. After finishing it he watched a little more T.V, before getting up and doing some chores. Looking at the clock a while later he noticed it was time to leave so he grabbed his keys and left his apartment.

As Hiei walked into work, a young woman turned to greet him, a small smile gracing her face while she waved. Signing into work, Hiei caught a quick, "I'll tell Koto, you've arrived." from the women.

"Is Kurama here yet?" With her nod he sent her a, thanks, before walking off to his dressing room, which was shared with Kurama.

"Hello, Hiei glad to see you made it." Kurama spoke as Hiei walked in. Hiei nodded and placed his bag down and took a seat in one of the chairs in the room.

"Long morning?" Kurama asked watching Hiei.

"Yea, my neighbor decided to have a fight with her boyfriend at 6 in the fucking morning!" Kurama just shook his head. "So did you get any sleep?"

Hiei nodded. "How is college going?"

Kurama gave a smile before speaking. "It's going okay, our Professor decided to assign another project so I won't be able to stay very long tonight."

Hiei nodded in understanding. Kurama smiled. Kurama's waiter shift usually starts before Hiei's; when he can he sometimes joins Hiei on stage. Looking around Hiei asked, "Where's my outfit for tonight?"

"Koto hasn't showed up yet. She should be here soon though." As if it was her Q Koto walked in, both outfits in her arms.

"Hey boys, I got your outfits. I hope you enjoy them, I put a lot of work into them." Koto was the designer of the outfits in the club, though she personally enjoyed making Kurama and Hiei's the most. She also enjoys when they are on stage, especially when Kurama gets up there.

Uncovering the outfits Koto handed each man their preconized outfit. Kurama sighed as his eyes landed on his, "Koto, I've told you before I don't want to wear these type of shorts." Koto just let out a giggle saying he had to.

"I give up." Kurama huffed stalking over to his changing area, a annoyed stomp in his steps, Koto still laughing happy to see Kurama in the booty shorts he oh so despises

When he remerged, his outfit consisted of a tight belly shirt, booty shorts, fishnet on his legs and knee high boots. Hiei eyed the outfit, not which effected seeing as he had gotten use to Koto's torturing ways, which tended to be making them wear overly revealing outfits just like the one Kurama now wore.

"Hiei, you are so going to look hot in yours." She smiled innocently; Hiei glared at her but still got up to change.

"Get Juri for me would you?" Hiei spoke walking to his changing area. Koto nodded and walked out of the room going to look for her best friend.

When Hiei was done changing, he wore a white shirt that tied around his neck with small diamonds on the front. The shirt cut off in the middle of his stomach and tied around in the back. The shirt left room to show off his tight smooth abs. His bottoms looked like the bottom piece of a female swim suit. The coloring was the same as his shirt with small diamonds at the top. He wore fishnet stockings on his legs and had a pair of flats on his feet.

"I am so going to kill her. These better nor be her bottoms." Hiei all but snarled as he walked out from his changing area. The fuming shorter man looked up to see Kurama smirking.

"Well don't you look sexy tonight?" Hiei's reply was a glare and a quick shut up.

Kurama just laughed at his reply, loving to tease the shorter boy. Before Hiei could snap at Kurama again Juri choose that moment to walk into the room.

"Alright Hiei lets finish you up." Juri smiled as Hiei nodded. Juri was the makeup artist. Though she was best friend with Koto, Hiei could tolerate her a whole lot better than Koto. They had actually become friends.

"Hey, I got to go Hiei. Good Luck." Kurama said walking out.

After a few minutes Juri announced she was done.

"Now Hiei don't smug your make up and don't pull off your wig this time would you?" Juri scolded.

"Thanks, and I only did it because the dang thing was making my head itch."

"Don't want to hear it." Juri paused looking Hiei up and down, " You look good with blue hair Hiei-san."

Hiei just nodded, and looked in the mirror. He hated wigs more than the makeup. Doing a quick check making sure everything was in place, he slipped on his fingerless gloves.

"Let's go, you're on any minute." Hiei nodded and walked out of his room heading to the back area of the stage.

"You're on." Kuro, his boss said.

"Right."

Hiei began to walk on the stage as the music started to play. "_This is my job. I am a performer at a night club. You can call me a striper if you want, I don't really care because this is what I do."_

Somewhere off stage a young man walked in. "Hello Urameshi-san, glad you could make it." Yusuke bowed slightly. "Thank you for inviting me." Yusuke took a seat across from his boss from another job. As the man talked, Yusuke looked over to the stage. Widening his eyes he spoke. "Who is that?"

TBC

**Kuro: Cliffhanger hehe. Well tell me what you thought and be nice! Hope you all enjoyed it. Until next time.**

**Athena: And the First chapter is finished! *does happy dance* Ok ok enough of that. Please review, and as Kuro said, "Until next time." XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Here chap two! Hope you all didn't wait to long for this chap If there any mistakes I'm very sorry!

_thoughts :_

Warning: hum I would say sexual contact some language think that's it.

Don't own yyh

Chapter 2

I am your play toy?

Yusuke staring at hot guy on stage stripping off his clothes each by peace his boss laugh said" oh he the star tonight he comes on stage three night a day Mondays Wednesdays and Fridays nights, Saturdays to he only goes on twice now and later I think."

Yusuke nods smirks he looks at his old boss ask" dons he have private acts?"

His boss grins says" Do you want one?" Yusuke nods he still grinning.

"Go up front ask he probably dons I never had him I usually have Juri or Ruka love those girls well any girl haha." Yusuke just shake his head.

"I'm going up to see if he dons see you later old man stay out trouble!"

" I will." Raizen wave Yusuke walks out private room down to lobby of club he saw good looking woman she tall built like model wearing revealing clothes showing off her chest.

"Hello I got a question." She looks up from her magazine smiled wide.

"How can I help you?" She said seductive voice she also wink Yusuke blush little.

"The guy who on stage dons he. She cut him off said" Dons he give private shows yes but you have to pay lot of money he doesn't like giving private shows because certain people take advantage." She finish while looking yusuke over she smile finally said.

"I will tell him he has a costumer but if you try anything I will hurt you." She glared at him she toke a key out handed it to him.

" Go to room 28 he will be there couple minutes." Yusuke smiled bow his head.

"Don't worry I wont I'm not like that." Yusuke walk away she looks at Yusuke who disappeared down hallway she smile little went back to reading her magazine.

At back stage…

Hiei walk off stage Juri came over hand him his rob he thank her both walk out heading to his room but Ruka wave him over to her he walk over.

"You got costumer."

"What Ruka I told you I don't want one." She gave him a look said" Don't worry here the key go trust me he looks like a good guy. He just wants a show or lap dance that's it he looks like he needs it to".

Hiei growl.

"Fine I will do it." Ruka raise her arms yelled.

"Yay have fun oh and he a real cutie!" She wink Hiei smirk walk way.

"I'm surprise your doing this."

" She making me do it you have my clothes?" Juri nod gave them to him.

"Thanks Juri."

"Welcome have fun oh and be nice to him." Juri said while laughing she knows how much Hiei hates it, Hiei only scowl at her nod.

"I will try." Juri smiled said, "good now go you don't want keep him waiting."

"Bye." Juri wave left room now walking down hall to his waiting costumer Hiei look at key put in the door unlock it walk in.

Now in room

He saw man sitting in chair talking on his cell he has irritated look on his face he has black hair witch is jell back and chocolate brown eyes. Costumer look up said quick bye hung up he look up grin said" Sorry about that."

"Its fine." Hiei walk over to bed sat down cross his legs look at guy.

"What do you want?" Yusuke look at him said" Not sure." Hiei gave him a what Look Yusuke laugh said" Never done this before so I have no ideal what to do oh by the way my name Yusuke what's yours?"

Hiei look at Yusuke like he had two heads he sighs said.

"Mine Kuro."

"Nice to meet you Kuro so what do you do?"

"What ever you like." Yusuke nod. "_So they do what ever I ask now I know why he doesn't like doing these private shows hum I should ask few questions." _

"So how many private shows do you gave?" Yusuke walk over to the bed sat down next to him Hiei look at him answer.

"I don't really gave any, anymore others do why?" Yusuke shrug.

"Just curious that's all."

"So do you want lap dance strip show or." Yusuke held up his hand to cut him off.

"How about we just talk you look like you need a break". Hiei just stare at him then nod.

"Yea I do but."

"Don't worry I wont tell anyone laid down if you want… I wont do anything to you."

Hiei gave Yusuke a look then said, " No I'm fine my job is to entertain you is that why you came here for in the first place? Hiei ask while he got on Yusuke lap look at him Hiei couldn't see yusuke face he knew something was wrong with him.

"I know that's this is your job I was in the mood but I change my mind."

"Why?" Yusuke snap his head up look at Hiei.

"Why did you change your mind?" Hiei ask again yusuke didn't really want to say why. "_Oh well I should get something out of this ordeal."_

"I had a argument with my ex girlfriend." Hiei hum he put his hand on Yusuke face.

"Well I can erase that sad face put a pleasure one on you don't look good sad." Hiei whisper in his ear, "It doesn't fit you."

"_This is sooo not good how can one guy turn you on this much? Going to get myself in lot of trouble come on Yusuke clam down don't get all arouse over him. _

"Now where can I begin?" Tell me where you like it or I have to find it?" Yusuke broke out of thoughts.

"How about this. Yusuke brush his lips against Hiei's who look very surprise he respond Hiei lick his lip yusuke broke off to catch his breath.

Hiei lean in again Yusuke put his hand out Hiei stop frown.

"What?" Yusuke shake his head said" I have to go…" Hiei got off started cursing under his breath Yusuke thought of leaving he look at Hiei thought of…

" Kuro can I ask you question?"

"Depends on the question what?" Yusuke smirk he walk over kiss Hiei again both fall on the bed yusuke on top put his hands on Hiei wrists.

"Can I do what ever I want with you?" Yusuke Said in a very seductive voice witch turn Hiei on he doesn't like the fact that Yusuke can do this.

"No you cant." Yusuke frown he pulls his leg up put it between Hiei legs he look down.

"What are you up to?" Yusuke smirk said" Trust me you are going to enjoy this?"

Outside in ven

"What in the hell is he doing?!" Said very tall man with orange curly hair man next to him is blushing.

"I think he getting some information out of him." He said in clam voice man next to him yelled.

"Yea right he all over the guy!" The young man sighed.

"Kawabara please stop shouting there has to be a reason Yusuke doing this." Kawabara sat down looking way from scream nod said sorry.

"Now lets see the man his name is Kuro but that's his stage name we need to get his real name we need someone else to go in there and get it."

"Do not look at me Toya."

"I'm not when we get back to the station we will get someone to."

"All right."

Back in room

"How do you feel?" Yusuke ask while rubbing his hand all around Hiei body who doesn't like that fact that Yusuke wont let him do anything! So he just ignores that fact and let him self relax enjoy himself for once.

"Fells good." Yusuke pull something out spread it on all over Hiei.

"What in the hell are you doing? Where did you get that?"

"Found it in the fridge over there." Yusuke points to the small frigerator who blushes little he dons not like where this is going.

"Come on your going to enjoy this."

"Just get this over with!" Yusuke chuckles began licking the whipped cream off his body.

At the bar

Kurama serving drinks to customers Koto came up to him.

"Kurama can you go and get Hiei your shift all most over."

"Sure can you take over for a sec?" Koto nod kurama went to get Hiei Ruka told him his room number gave him a key just in case he doesn't answer witch he never dons.

Kurama walk up to the door knock waited no one answer so he un luck the door walk in on…

"Hiei!" Yusuke and Hiei both snap their heads up knocking into each other.

"Ow damn!"

"What the hell kurama!" Kurama glare at him said.

"Don't yell at me what on earth are you doing?!" Hiei glare at kurama yusuke look at them both Yusuke happy finally got cutie name he can tell red head not to happy about this situation.

Lets just say I'm on top he on bottom and was having a good time until red head walk in who knew whipped cream can turn someone on.

"Hum."

"What do you want kurama?" Kurama glare at Hiei again said" my shift all most over get dress come out." Then kurama left Yusuke got off Hiei got up trying to find his clothes and wishing he could take a shower.

"I didn't mean to get you into trouble Kuro." Hiei look at Yusuke gives him fait smile shake his head.

"No you didn't Yoko just doesn't like the fact I let you do what you want that's all." Yusuke nod while getting dress he still looking for his jacket then he thought about the names.

"_So his real name Hiei all I need is his last name I will be coming in again."_

"Yusuke." He turn round saw Hiei are ready dress well not fully dress.

"Yea?"

"I have to go before Yoko barging in again, thank you for good time hope you come again Yusuke." Hiei walk out of the room Yusuke looking round found his jacket and shoes.

Going up to front desk to see Ruka she look up smiled.

"So how did it go?" Yusuke grin said" Went very good you will be seeing me again."

TBC

Hope you all like it! I did lol, yusuke a detevie he uncover to find out who been killing the woman or men who work there this is his mission to find out who doing it. just wanted to tell you all that until next time

~Kuro~


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone Kuro here with chap 3! Thanks for following and adding it to your favorites!

Warnings: nothing really just keep look out ;)

**Don't own YYH!**

Chapter 3 What's your real name?

After Yusuke paid he left Ruka look at the amount Yusuke gave Hiei she very surprise she put it away until Hiei came back.

At dressing room

"I cant believe you Hiei how could you let him do that to you?!" Hiei very annoyed right about know Kurama been yelling at him ever since he look in.

"Will you shut up for about minute!" Kurama glare at him then sat down on chair.

"Kurama I didn't know that was going to happen it just done I…"

"Next times don't let that happen." Hiei only nod found another outfit went in changing area kurama sighed.

"Hiei….I don't like yelling at you." Kurama said clam voice he hated yelling at him their long time childhood friends.

"I know…" Hiei walk out.

"You should be going." Kurama nod he went to his changing area came out fully changed Hiei look at kurama.

"I'm not mad at you I wish I can leave with you." kurama laugh little said me to he said bye good luck left.

Hiei at bar severing drinks with Koto man came up.

"Hey sweetie what are you doing tonight?" Koto look at men said" Working."

"Oh come on lets have little fun." He got closer Hiei came over.

"Leave her alone get out!" Man huff said" No way come on sweetie." Hiei about to knock the guy out someone else did.

"Thanks Toguro." Big tall man smirk said welcome he picks up the guy threw him out.

Came over to bar sat on Stoll he looking round.

" Tonight busy." Hiei nod handed him his usual Toguro drinks it puts the cup down.

"Where fox boy?" Hiei cleaning cup says, "He went home early."

"Hum he look pissed off earlier do you know what tick him off?"

"I did." Toguro rise eyebrow he kinda surprise he knows how close Hiei and kurama where.

"Really? Why? You two never fight." Hiei nod at that thought about what he did and blush little Toguro notice that an smirk.

"What did you do Kuro?"

Hiei glare at Toguro turn round put cup way turn back round said.

"I mess up that's all." Toguro just nod thought about it.

"What did you do? Don't lie to me Hiei."

Hiei sighed said" I just went to far that's all." Toguro never thought that would happen.

"With costumer?" Hiei nod Toguro laugh said" What's their name?"

Hiei thought about, "_what was his name again" _

"You forgot their name?"

"NO it was Yusuke." Toguro did double take he knew that name from somewhere.

"Oh well then do you think he will come again?"

"Don't know I did say hope you come again." Toguro shake his head drank the rest of his beer got up.

"Was he that good?" Hiei handed costumer their drink he put smirk on his face said" Yes he was."

" Oh be careful." Hiei nod said" I don't care if he doesn't come back all I want to do right now go home sleep next to my…dog.."

Toguro laugh.

"I know what you where going to say don't worry I wont tell anyone I have to get back to work make sure no one messing round." Hiei nod gave costumer his beer.

At police station

"Urameshi tell me what you where doing in there?" Yusuke look at his long time best friend Yusuke sighed. "_Why did I do that? Was it the way he look or how he act? GAH I don't get it!" _

"Urameshi answer me?!" Yusuke snap out of his thoughts look at Kawabara he didn't know how to explain it to him.

"Ok, ok look Kawabara I know what I did was inappropriate."

"YES it was Urameshi!" Kawabara yelled Yusuke sigh heavily he yelled back.

"Well I got their real names all I have to get is there last names!" Kawabara mumbling under his breathe.

"What are they?" Kawabara said trying to get something important in this case Yusuke thinking back replied.

"Hiei and Kurama." Kawabara about to type the name in Yusuke stop him.

"Let me get their last names first." Kawabara nod said fine, fine both want back to work.

Back at club closing time

"Hey Hiei do you know where Koto is?" Hiei stop cleaning table look up at Juri thought about what she ask.

"She at the bar cleaning up that where I saw her last time."

"Thank you Hiei I cant find her anywhere." He nod said welcome. Juri walk away found Koto cleaning glasses Hiei continue cleaning table he now on next one.

Someone came over to him slap his butt Hiei jump he turns round about to yell at person but stop.

"Hello hot stuff. Hiei put his hand down turn back round started cleaning again replied to stranger.

"Hello Kuronue. Kuronue wrap his arms round Hiei waist whisper in his ear.

"Are you all most done?" He stop nod said" Yes all most." Turn his head smiled little at his boyfriend Kuronue drop his arms walk over to table watch Hiei clean.

Couple minutes later

Hiei walk out Kuronue saw him with his bag.

"You're done?" Hiei nod said" Yea clean everything its Koto turn to luck everything ready?"

"Yea lets go. Both walk out club into his car.

Kuronue look at Hiei said" You can stay at my place tonight." Hiei thought about said" ok sounds good to me I can sleep in my neighbor woke me up early this morning."

"Don't worry I wont wake you up. Hiei nod said" Thanks."

"Noproblem." Now heading to house.

TBC

Yea I added Kuronue hehehe everyone puts him with Kurama or Yoko so I'm putting him with Hiei so get over it! Not trying to be mean or anything, you all probably can tell I like the name Kuro it just fits him I give him that nickname in all my fanfics don't ask me why I just do anyway hope you all like this chap until next time

~Kuro~


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Kuro here with chapter 4! Hope you all had good new years and Christmas~ now on with the story!

Warnings: like last chap keep look out ;)

**Don't own yyh**

Chapter 4

Now at the house inside

Kuronue and Hiei walk in house both toke their shoes off Kuronue walk in living sat on couch Hiei also sat down Kuronue let out sigh he look at Hiei who half asleep his head on Kuronue shoulder.

"Hey lets go to sleep your falling asleep on me." Hiei open his eyes nod his head he got up he needed a shower before he went to bed.

"I need to take a shower then I will go to bed." Kuronue got up then thought of something.

"I will join you." Hiei walking upstairs he heard what Kuronue said every time he joins him it all ways ends up in bedroom doing it.

Kuronue walk in bathroom he saw Hiei all ready in there he knows how tired Hiei is he didn't want to do anything to pissed him off so he going to stay out.

"I put some clothes here for you I will be in bed I are ready toke one." Then he left Hiei was happy Kuronue didn't join him he knew he was only joking with him.

In bed room

Kuronue put on his pajamas he got in to bed Hiei comes in his pajamas are Kuronue sweat pants and t-shirt twice his size he gets into bed turn lights out.

"Good night Hiei."

"Night." Kuronue rap his arms round Hiei waist who smiled he put his left hand in Kuronue right hand both fall sleep in complete peacefulness.

Next morning

Kuronue wakes up he turn his head away from light coming in threw his blinds he rub his eyes he hates when that happens. He look down to see Hiei on his chest his legs are tangle and half his body on him.

Kuronue laughs at his boyfriend actions he very use to this that's why he bought a body pillow. Kuronue look at Hiei he looks peaceful when he sleeps Kuronue slowly got up he doesn't want to disturbed his partner he move little so he could grab the pillow he put it down next to him.

Kuronue move Hiei off him onto the pillow Hiei made a noise out of protest he doesn't like the cold Kuronue snicker at the noise he laid Hiei down onto the pillow Hiei snuggle into it.

Kuronue smiled at Hiei then he looks at the clock he has some time to make breakfast he got up went into bathroom.

Now in kitchen

Making breakfast rice, miso soup, tamagoyaki Kuronue setting the table plates chopsticks napkins some tea he want back to the rice.

"I should see if Hiei wants anything before I leave."

Kuronue walk back in room to see Hiei still sleeping he walk over to bed crawl over to Hiei shake him.

"Hey do you want something to eat before I leave for work?" Hiei didn't say anything or move Kuronue poke Hiei on the face witch pissed him off.

"Kuro leave me alone you told me you let me sleep." Hiei whine turn round let out sigh.

"I know I promise Hiei are you hungry?" Kuronue wanted for his answer.

"No." Kuronue laugh he got up.

"Kuronue what time is it?" Kuronue stop look at clock read 10:19.

"Its 10:19 my boss called me told me I could come in late." Hiei nod went back to sleep Kuronue drop on the bed right next to Hiei he about to yell at Kuronue.

"Come on Hiei you can take a nap before you go to work you didn't even tell me how your night went." Kuronue pull the planet away from Hiei who open his eyes rub them he look at Kuronue who grin.

"It was ok why wont you let me sleep." Kuronue laugh he trick Hiei he dons this all the time.

"Hiei its 1:07 I let you sleep in I over sleep I made breakfast anyway." Hiei sat up blink he couldn't believe Kuronue did that wait…he could he dons it all the time.

"Kuronue…never mind." Kuronue laugh little he push Hiei down on the bed he on top of Hiei.

"Now tell me why should I let you go?" Hiei look at Kuronue he could tell Kuronue wants to play round.

"You have to go to work." Kuronue smirk he look at clock let out sigh he going to be let if he played round he look down at Hiei.

"I should get going I will see you tonight same time?" Hiei nod Kuronue place a kiss on Hiei lips got up.

"Kuronue. He turns round look at Hiei.

"Yea?"

"Be safe. Kuronue smiled said" I will." Kuronue left he work out to his car got in drove off.

Hiei flop back he so tried. "_All I want is to sleep I hate going on stage."_ Hiei look at clock 1:18 he sighs got up went to bathroom.

Down stirs eating breakfast he doesn't mind eating breakfast anytime.

After he done eating now cleaning the kitchen while he cleaning his cell phone went off he turn off specked put sponge down answer his phone.

"Yea?"

"Hello Hiei are you coming into day?"

"Yea do you?"

"Can you work my shift today I cant come in I got sick."

"I don't know Kurama did you call the boss?"

"Yes I did she said you can take my shift Juri going to take your shift they wont be to happy about it." Kurama laugh little Hiei actually happy he doesn't have to go on stage.

"Fine I will take it you get some rest only call me when you're dieing."

"I will have a good night."

"Thanks Ja ne."

"Ja ne." Hiei sigh he also hates bartending customers can be real pain and Asses.

At police station..

Yusuke walk in station his good friend come up to him.

"Hi Yusuke Kawabara wants to talk to you."

"Ok I was about to go in anyway." Yusuke walk in office wave at coworker.

"Hey Kawabara what's up?" Kawabara wave back said" you need to go back at club talk to that guy again."

"WHAT why?"

"Because Urameshi you cant go round ask questions to different people! They will notice then we lose are case." Yusuke nod he cant believe he has to go back their buuut.

"_At least I get see little cutie again." _Yusuke grin Kawabara just shake his head.

"Urameshi this investigation very important ask him as many questions as you can got it." Yusuke nod said" I will try, don't worry I got his name last night and how many private shows they give and how much the customer paid."

Kawabara said: try to get there last names and you wrote everything down tonight as well." Yusuke nod handed him his report.

"Thanks Urameshi you may leave I want another report tomorrow when you get in."

"Yes see you later Kawabara." Yusuke left he wonder what's going to happen tonight?

At night

Hiei walk in club he looks round to see if it was busy or not.

"Its _not that busy good hope it stay that way all night." _

Hiei walk over to front desk Ruka smiled handed him sigh in sheet.

"Hello Hiei how are you today?" Hiei gave her sheet back replied.

"Fine you?"

"I'm good I heard Juri taking your place today, oh and I got something for you." Ruka toke out envelope handed it to Hiei who toke it open it his mouth drop open.

"Who gave this to you?"

"Last night customer the cute one." Hiei surprise to see how much money in envelope no one has ever gave him that much before.

"Yusuke? He gave this to me?" Ruka nod said" Told you didn't I now you have a good customer." She smiled Hiei just nod.

"Bye Ruka."

"Bye have good day." Hiei nod said his thanks left went in dressing room got change put his things way hide money left.

Now at bar

Koto cleaning some glasses she looks up saw Hiei coming in.

"Well hello partner for tonight I thought I would have sexy fox tonight."

Hiei shake his head at the name she given to Kurama.

"No he not coming in he gotten sick he said yesterday he wasn't feeling well." Koto pout said," aww going to miss him, well I got you." Koto smiled Hiei just nod thinking, _"tonight going to be horrible." _

Later that night

A customer comes in sits down at bar he looks round. Hiei walks over to customer.

"Hello what can I get for you?" customer grins says, "I want you." Hiei looks up eyes widen little.

"Your.."

"You remember me." Hiei nods Koto looks at mystery customer who got Hiei off guard.

"Sorry Yusuke I'm bartending today." Yusuke still grinning said" well then can you get me beer?"

"What kind do you want?" Yusuke shrugs.

"What ever. Hiei nods walks way Yusuke watch he wonders how can he wears those clothes? Koto watch Yusuke she smirks at Yusuke actions.

"_Seems like Hiei got him self cutie this is going to be good."_ She gave customer his vodka still watching Yusuke and Hiei.

TBC

Hope you all like this chap until next time

~Kuro~


	5. Chapter 5

Kuro here with chap 5! I'm sooooo sorry this chapter is so late. Next chap wont be so late. **Athena **is on hits just wanted to tell you all so the other chapters wont be beta for while so on till then bare with me :3

Warnings: Lemon scene! That means sex if you guys don't like it then skip it and they're some cursing. Now on with story

Chapter 5

Hiei came back with his beer handed it to Yusuke who toke it.

"Thanks."

"Welcome, so tell me why did you come back? Don't ever think you can get what you want I'm not like some of these people in here." Yusuke mouth drop open he speechless Yusuke then compose him self.

"That not what I came here for I came here because I wanted to see you." Hiei look at Yusuke like he had two heads now he also speechless no has ever said that to him other then Kuronue he the only one who said it to him.

"Ah…why?"

"Because I wanted to, and you fascinate me." Hiei stare at him again.

"There something wrong with you." Yusuke just laugh Hiei went to another customer after couple minutes Hiei came back over to Yusuke both our in conversion.

"_I need to try to get some more information out of him."_ Yusuke thought of one thing to ask him.

"So how long have you been working here?" Hiei look up at Yusuke then answer," Why do you want to know I don't know what you do." Yusuke smirk. _"He tough one I will just change the subject." _

" You guys aren't really busy today." Hiei not really that surprise he change the subject he sighed nod.

"We get really busy round 10:00 clock after that where slam, I don't get home until two in morning sometimes." Yusuke nod he trying to think of something to ask him with out looking suspicious, big muscular man came over sat down on Stoll Hiei went over to him.

"The usually Toguro?" he nod Hiei went over to get his beer Toguro look at Yusuke he notice Yusuke staring at someone he followed what Yusuke starting at.

Toguro laugh he staring at Hiei ass Toguro going to torture Hiei about this.

Hiei came back over with Toguro beer.

"Here." Toguro toke beer started drinking it Hiei look at Yusuke.

"Is there anything you want Yusuke?" Yusuke shake his head Hiei turn back to Toguro.

"Thanks Kuro how businesses going?" Hiei sighed replied.

"Ok I guess same thing every day you?" Toguro toke another sip of his beer Yusuke looking round.

"Same here two fights other then that nothing really." Both continue talking Yusuke turn his attention back to Hiei and Toguro.

"_He must be the bouncer." _

Hiei look at Yusuke, Yusuke smiled said," So when do you get off?" Hiei looked at Yusuke who grin Hiei shake his head.

"Yusuke I are ready told you I get off really late round two clock morning."

"O yea you did told me do you want me to drive you home?" Toguro laughing while Hiei glaring at him he said shut up.

"Don't worry Yusuke I have ride." Toguro got up paid for his beer wave.

"See you later Kuro." Hiei wave back then look at Yusuke.

"Tell me Yusuke why did you pay me so much for yesterday private show?" Yusuke thought about then replied.

"Because I wanted to why?" Yusuke look at him thinking.

"_Did I do something wrong?" _Hiei didn't want to come off ungrateful but it was too much for him to take.

"Its just to much that's all." Yusuke smiled said," Its for you ok." Hiei nod let it go.

"Well I have to go see you next week have good weekend Kuro." Hiei thought he would stay o well.

"Ok see you next week Yusuke have good weekend." Yusuke smiled wave said good-bye to Toguro walk out.

Outside

Yusuke pull out his phone called Kawabara.

"_Hello?" _

"Hey Kawabara calling to tell you I couldn't get anything today but I can get some information next week."

"_All right Urameshi you better get some in soon we need to catch this guy. _

"Don't worry we will get him."

"_I will see you tomorrow."_

"Yes bye."

"_Bye" _both hang up Yusuke let out a sigh. "_How am I going to get this information out of him?" _Yusuke got in his car drove off.

Inside club

Koto went over to bar to wash a glass she looks over to see Hiei talking to someone.

"Come on just guess!"

"Fine…is he waiter at restraint?" Customer laugh shake his head.

"No he chief his cooking is awesome you have taste his food!" Hiei just shake his head.

"All right Jin some day I will." Jin smiled brightly at Hiei Koto walk over to Jin join their conversion.

Later on at bar…

Hiei cleaning bar someone walk in.

"Hey stranger." Hiei look up smiled.

"Hey Kuro panda." Kuronue smile back he sat down on the Stoll.

"When are you done?" Hiei got all the cleaning supplies put them way came back out.

"Now lets go before Koto ask me to clean the whole damn club." Kuronue laugh said," All right lets go." Hiei said bye to Juri left club.

At Kuronue house

Walk in house toke their shoes off put their jackets way now living room put tv on watching some tv before bed.

"You got off early today?" Hiei look up from Kuronue lap "Boss let me off early."

"That's good I have you rest of the night." Kuronue smirk Hiei just grin Kuronue flickering threw channels he stop.

"Lets just watch this."

"Ok." Watching pawn stars get to learn some history after watching two episodes Kuronue change the channel to movie. Both enjoying it Kuronue sliding his hand down Hiei pants rap his hand round his member start pumping it. Hiei started to moan Kuronue move now on top of Hiei.

"Little kitty you have been bad so I have to punish you now you have to listen to what I have to say." Hiei glare at Kuronue said," I haven't been bad Panda." Kuronue frown Hiei lying to him.

"Tell me about the costumer you got the other day?" Hiei eyes widen he look away from Kuronue he put his hand on Hiei face made Hiei look at him.

"Why did you take him you promise me you wouldn't take any costumers?"

"Ruka said he wanted me and…I wont do it again I promise."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Kuronue kiss him Hiei responded with the same amount of passion.

Back at Yusuke

Kawabara came over both having some beer watching tv.

"Tell me Urameshi why did you go that far with stripper the other day?" Yusuke about to spit his beer out he look at Kawabara shrug.

"I don't know it's just something about him." Kawabara shake his head.

"Just be careful Urameshi and don't ruin this case got it." Yusuke nod said," Yea I got it, don't worry I will get the information we need."

"Good."

Back at Kuronue

Kuronue done teasing Hiei he got up told Hiei to get up.

"Now get on your keens." Hiei glare at him first then got on his hands and keens Kuronue slid his fingers down Hiei back witch cause him to shiver he stop at entrance slide one finger in then another one.

Slid in and out causing him to moan in delight Kuronue smirk he slid his third finger in, after while he saw his lover throbbing member he wrap his hand round member started stroking it then move fast pace.

I'm…bout.. to ahh." He came Kuronue grin he knows soo many to make Hiei come.

"Are you ready?" Hiei nod said," What are you waiting for!" Kuronue laugh.

"So impatience little one~ Hiei glare at Kuronue who wink Hiei blushes looks way. Kuronue position him self-whisper in Hiei ear.

"You are being to cute right now." Hiei growls at him he hates being called cute!

He puts him self in going in slowly not to hurt his love now all the way in Kuronue starts moving slowly.

"Hmm Kuronue faster!" Kuronue went faster rocking his hips all you hear his moaning and yelling.

At Kurama's

Kurama lying in bed feeling like crap he picks up his cell called Hiei. It's rigging Hiei pick up.

"Hiei can you come over?"

"**Kuronue stop ahhh I said humm." **Kurama pull the phone way from his ear blush.

"**I think I call at wrong time." **He put the phone to his ear.

"**Fuck yes! More!"**

to hear more then he wanted to Kurama blush he hit end bottom on his cell.

"…I never knew Hiei was that vocal? Who should I call?" Kurama laid back down he put his phone beside him.

"**I should just go back to sleep."**kurama close his eyes minutes later fall sleep.

Back with Kuronue and Hiei

"Ah damn Kuronue harder!" Kuronue thrust harder Hiei yelled hitting his climax Kuronue saw Hiei cum rushing out.

"Little Kuro that was a lot of cum are you that turn on?" Trying to clam his breathing Hiei glare at Kuronue who smiled sweetly Hiei little surprise he didn't collapse yet.

Kuronue move his hips up Hiei felt Kuronue hard member hitting his sweet spot again Hiei yelled his name.

Kuronue moved at faster pace he held Hiei waist.

"Ready for another round?" Hiei turn his head round to look at Kuronue.

"I have some stuff to do tomorrow Kuronue we can go at it tomorrow." Kuronue pout said," Come on Hiei! Aren't you having fun?"

"Yes I am panda." Kuronue cut him off.

"How about we take a nice hot shower." Kuronue whisper in Hiei ear, "So I can clean you up." Kuronue felt Hiei shiver he smirk pull him self out toke got off Hiei.

"Are you coming?" Hiei look at Kuronue nod he got up followed him into bathroom.

"Now where can I clean first?" The house phone rings Kuronue sighed he walk out Hiei stood there then decided to turn the shower on he tested tempter got in.

In kitchen

"Hello?"

"**Hello Kuronue? **

"Yea what's up?"

"**Did you see the news?" **he thought about," _did I?" _

"No I didn't." Man on the other line spoke up.

"**Turn it on I think you need to see this." **Kuronue walk in living room turn the tv on change channel saw latest news.

"**Woman found dead in lake near maru." **Kuronue didn't like sound of this.

"Yomi why do you want me to watch this?"

"The young woman name is Koto yu na she was walking home from work before she was killed if there any witness call us." Kuronue sat down he couldn't believe it Yomi called out his name.

"I need to go."

"Keep an eye on Hiei Kuronue he could be in danger." Kuronue nod said," I will." Yomi hang up Kuronue let out heavy sigh he couldn't tell Hiei he knew they didn't get long well but they where close.

"This wont be easy." Kuronue got up heading up stirs; now in his room he saw Hiei in sweat pants t-shirt he look up saw Kuronue.

"What's wrong you look like you seen ghost?" Kuronue chuckle lightly he sat down on bed next to Hiei pull him on his lap.

"I need to tell you something Yomi called me told me to put news on." Hiei look at him with confuse face.

"Hiei a woman was murder." Hiei wonder why this concerns him.

"The young woman was…Koto…"

TBC

Cliff hanger! Sorry guys had to leave it there~ Hope you all like lemon scene. Until next time

~Kuro~


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back with chap 6! Sorry about the long waits here the story~

Warning: None

I do not own Yu*Yu*Hakusho

Chapter 6

"The young woman was…Koto." Hiei stare wide eye he got off Kuronue lap yelled.

"WHAT?! Koto was fine when we left she all ways walks home safe!" Hiei yelled Kuronue got up from bed look at Hiei he put his hands on Hiei shoulders.

"Lets go down stirs get some tea ne." Hiei was about to yell at Kuronue he then thought it wasn't Kuronue fault he nod walk out room Kuronue followed him down stirs.

In Kitchen

Kuronue making tea he turns his head to look at Hiei.

"**I don't know what to do I was never in this spittoon before?" **Thetea done Kuronue toke two teacups out set them on table Kuronue put some snacks out for them to pick on.

"Lets have some Meiji chocolate strawberry sticks and Lotte strawberry cheese cake balls." Hiei staring out into space not paying any attention to Kuronue.

"Hiei here eat some and have some tea." Hiei snap out of his daze toke tea nod his thanks.

"Did they catch the person who killed Koto?"

"No they still don't know who did it." Hiei look down he couldn't believe Koto gone just like that…

"That's the third person Hiei I don't like this can you find another job?"

Hiei trying not to get annoyed at his boyfriend and he knows Kuronue trying to help him.

"_I should find another job but right now I have to stay at club."_

"I will look round see who hiring." Kuronue knows how long Hiei been at the club their like a family there.

"Don't worry Hiei I will help you."

"Thank you Kuronue."

"No problem." Drinking their tea thinking what will happen next?

TBC

I know its short sorry the next one will be longer! Until next time

~Kuro~


	7. Note for yyh stories

Hi everyone~ Kuro here with a question what Yu Yu Hakusho story do you want me to continue? Here are the stories~

Assassin

Assassin meets Yakuza

Night Club

Neko Hime

Love Hurts

Silence is love friendship

Which one of these do you like the most. I do have major writer block on assassin so I shouldn't put it on the list but if you guy like it I should try writing it.

Tell me on reviews or you can pm me I don't mind either way. Thank you for reviewing and adding it to favorites and following hope to hear witch ones you like until next time

~Kuro~


End file.
